


Marius, You Daft Idiot.

by heyystiles



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:51:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyystiles/pseuds/heyystiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Drabble where instead of Marius being the last remaining survivor, he's the first and only one to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marius, You Daft Idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All the barricade boys belong to Hugo.
> 
> Beta read by cas2y5.
> 
> Sorry it's so short...

"To the barricade!" Enjolras' voice rang out above the din and commotion of enemy weapons firing, and Les Amis slowly began to advance. Guns and sabers were distributed as the young men took their places and bullets rained down. Courfeyrac shook Grantaire our of his drunken stupor and the two joined their friends with renewed fervor.

Several minutes later, fire ceased momentarily and Combeferre took a quick head count, assessing each student for injuries as he scanned the group. Enjolras, Jehan, Courfeyrac, Feuilly, Joly, Grantaire, Bahorel, Bossuet,...Marius- where was Marius?

"Marius!" Combeferre's voice nearly betrayed him, coming out more weak and hoarse than he would've liked it to. Courfeyrac heard the panic in his friend's voice and immediately started to panic himself, eyes frantically searching around the barricade for his lost roommate. Courfeyrac and Combeferre's worry sent the other students into a frenzy, when suddenly Marius emerged- from the wrong side of the barricade. He smiled weakly and winced slightly as Courfeyrac pulled him into a tight hug.

"Oh Marius, where the hell did you run off to, you daft idiot, you had us all so worri-" Courfeyrac's words died in his throat when he noticed the crimson flower blooming across Marius's chest and his roommate collapsed in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this? I was thinking of making it a choose your own ending story, where you get to choose if Marius lives or dies.


End file.
